Quiero ser fuerte
by Al3xRar12
Summary: Un dia mas en mi vida en este pueblo y un dia mas contigo a mi lado, la fuerza fisica siempre es muy apreciada, pero a mis ojos, tu fuerza es mayor a la mia.


Quiero ser fuerte.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de MLP mencionados en el fic pertenecen a Hasbro y por consecuente su creadora Laurent Faust, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

viejo fic publicado con anterioridad, ahora solo con un pequeño agregado y vueltp a publicar pues pienso crear mas fics relacionados a este UA que quiero hacer.

-Cuando sea mayor y sea más grande , ¡quiero ser tan fuerte como tú! –me dices con tu rostro lleno de ilusión, y una gran sonrisa plasmada en él.

¿Cuántas veces te he oído decir esas palabras?, tal vez han sido diez o quizás veinte, no lo sé, pero debo admitir que oírte decir eso me llena de un orgullo demasiado grande y claro, eleva mi ego al cielo, pero primero lo primero, creo debemos presentarnos.

Primero que nada un placer mi nombre es Black Scales, ¿nombre raro no es así?, pero creo es un nombre adecuado para un dragón cuyo cuerpo es casi en su totalidad negro, a excepción de la serie de escamas que recorren desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi estómago, soy un dragón terrestre de una complexión algo delgada, pero no tanto para ser un dragón del tipo serpiente, en fin supongo que algo más descriptivo de mi seria que tal vez mi altura sea unos 2 metros sobre mis patas traseras, eso y que mi rostro es alargado como el de un dragón cualquiera, ojos color avellana y un par de pequeños adornos dorados detrás de mis ojos, un dragón no muy resaltante, o quizás sí, sobre todo estando habitando en una aldea de ponies, sin embargo, no soy el único dragón presente, pues el pequeño aquí a mi lado es igualmente un pequeño dragón, también terrestre, escamas purpuras en la mayoría de su cuerpo, y verdes desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su estómago, con picos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, recorriendo unos más pequeños su espalda hasta llegar a la punta de su cola cuya forma es de una flecha, con grandes ojos color esmeralda, este pequeñín responde de nombre a Spike, mi hermano menor.

Aunque saben, el termino hermano menor es algo simbólico en verdad, después de todo estoy seguro se abran dado cuenta lo diferentes que somos uno del otro, la realidad es esta, Spike ha vivido en este pequeño poblado… Ponyville si no mal recuerdo, desde ya hace un tiempo, antes vivía en otro lugar según estoy enterado, pero siempre rodeado de ponies, y en cuanto a mí, yo solo soy un dragón errante, sin un lugar fijo, sin un lugar estable, de eso ya hace varios años, si, no tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, no desde que el profesor Search se fue o al menos así era hasta llegar aquí.

Llegue por pura suerte, un pobre vagabundo sin rumbo en medio del desierto, andando sin más, cada paso siendo más pesado que el anterior, hasta que el cansancio me obliga a caer, arrastrándome hasta llegar a una sombra que me recibe con tranquilidad, un lecho donde dormir y desfallecer a gusto propio, o eso creí, quien diría que el destino me dejaría llegar a ese huerto de manzanas y me dejaría a partir de ahí conocerte a ti y a este pequeño pueblo, quien diría que me dejaría hallar un lugar al cual considerar mi hogar.

Pero esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti, mi hermano menor, Spike, tu que naciste, creciste y te criaste entre los ponies, tu que eres tan diferente a mí.

Por lo que se me ha dicho, Spike fue hallado aun en su huevo por una de las dos máximas regentes de Equestria, la princesa Celestia, una pony de gran altura, diría que un poco más grande que yo, una pony que debo admitir es muy sabia y comprensiva, siendo esta una alicornio además, lo cual tengo entendido es una mezcla de pegaso y unicornio, muy raro en mi opinión, quien además junto a su hermana la princesa Luna (otra alicornio), buscan el bien estar de quienes viven aquí, incluidos nosotros dos, la princesa Celestia encontró el huevo de Spike poco tiempo antes de que Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio purpura con crin y cola azul marino y con una franja rosa y lila en ellos se volviese su alumna, según me cuentan, la prueba de Twilight para llevar a cabo sus estudios, fue justamente abrir el huevo de Spike, algo que le costó trabajo, pero que logro al fin, aunque fue con un ligero toque exagerado pues no solo eclosiono el huevo de Spike, sino que lo hizo crecer a un enorme tamaño, prácticamente al de un dragón adulto, otorgándole así a Twilight sus estudios y además haciéndola estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, y ¿qué fue de Spike se preguntaran? bueno, él fue acogido por los ponies, siendo criado y cuidado en palacio, hasta donde se todo el personal del castillo fueron buenos con él y vieron por él, incluidas Twilight y la princesa Celestia, aunque cabe destacar que hubo una yegua en específico que cuido con sumo amor de él, "Sweet Love" era su nombre si no mal recuerdo, y tal y como dice su nombre, poseía un afecto tan dulce hacia los demás, que podía derretir hasta la más fría capa de hielo sobre cualquier pony, una pony de edad no muy avanzada, rondaba entre los 30 a 40 años al parecer, de pelaje color crema, y siendo su melena y cola de un color naranja cual atardecer, cuya mirada expresaba gran cariño y un calor maternal inmenso, y fue Spike, quien cautivo y atrajo prácticamente todo ese cariño, al verlo ella sencillamente se enamoró de él y decidió no apartarse de él, sin embargo el destino y tiempo avanzan y como tal nos tienen sorpresas no muy agradables, pues así como dulce era su corazón también era frágil, y antes de que Spike cumpliese su tercer cumpleaños, fue el cielo quien solicito el regreso de esa alma angelical que era "Sweet Love", un duro golpe para un joven dragón como Spike, y que dejaría una herida, tal vez no visible pero si muy latente y siempre presente.

Luego de ese cruel incidente, Spike paso aún más tiempo cerca de Twilight, al punto de ser grandes e inseparables amigos y obteniendo lo que para Spike sería el mayor logro de su vida, ser el "asistente número 1" de Twilight, estando desde ese momento juntos hasta el día de hoy que incluso Twilight ha sido ascendida a princesa de Equestria, volviéndose igualmente una alicornio.

Recuerdo además que hay otras 5 ponies que significan mucho para Spike.

Fluttershy, una dulce pony pegaso de pelaje color mantequilla y crines y cola de un suave rosa pastel, muy tímida en verdad, pero cuya amabilidad hacia los demás la hace alguien realmente dulce.

Rainbow Dash o como se hace llamar ella misma "la voladora más veloz de Equestria", es una pegaso como tal, intrépida y testaruda, cuya crin y cola llevan por colores los de un bello arcoíris, y su pelaje es de un azul tan claro como el cielo mismo, leal a sus amigas hasta el final.

Rarity, una pony unicornio de gran elegancia y una generosidad igual de grande, incluso mayor, de crin y cola purpura finamente arregladas y un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, exagera en el drama, pero es toda una fina dama.

Pinkie Pie, una pony terrestre que… bueno si algo la define es eso mismo, ella es Pinkie, revoltosa, alocada, un caos andante, pero cuya sonrisa ilumina el corazón de cientos, su color es el rosa, su pelaje lleva dicho color y su crin y cola igual, aunque de un tono más fuerte, y diría que con cierto aroma a algodón de azúcar.

Y finalmente, Applejack, la honestidad hecha pony, esta yegua terrestre que trabaja arduamente en su granja de manzanas jamás te mentira, siempre te dirá la honesta verdad y nunca te fallara, aunque su fuerte claro está, no es el mentir, su pelaje es de un color naranja cual atardecer y su crin y cola brillan de un amarillo dorado cual sol resplandeciente.

Estas 6 ponys forman el mundo de Spike, su vida, su familia, su hogar, un hogar al cual me buscan integrar y aunque me cuesta trabajo me esfuerzo en ello, pues si soy el hermano mayor de Spike, debo integrarme de igual forma, y ellas sin duda ponen todo de sí, para permitir sentir toda la amistad que le han brindado a Spike, ¿Quién lo diría?, dragones y ponies juntos, es raro, es algo antinatural, pero a la vez tan… especial.

Mas sin embargo, Spike y yo vivimos con un gran defecto, un gran mal que nos acecha, algo que estando en soledad o entre otros dragones no sería problema alguno, no, claro que no, de hecho sería algo incluso indiferente, sin importancia, sin relevancia, pero aquí entre ponies, es algo muy, muy diferente.

Los dragones somos conocidos por ser seres de gran poder, gran fuerza, algunos con grandes dotes de sabiduría, otros pecando de avaricia, y lo que más nos distingue de las otras razas… es nuestra larga vida.

Es bien sabido que los dragones vivimos cientos, quizás miles de años, y en ese periodo de tiempo, podemos recolectar una gran cantidad de conocimiento, casi tan equiparable a la cantidad de joyas y riquezas que igual podemos reunir, y como dije antes eso no sería problema, al contrario sería una gran vida, pero aquí… viviendo en Equestria… donde el registro del pony con mayor edad llega a entre 110 y 130 años, es un peso con el que debemos cargar.

Para mí no sería problema, en absoluto, yo apenas llevo conviviendo poco con ellos, algunos aún se intimidan con mi presencia, y mi circulo de conocidos se limita casi a la par que con el de Spike, así que no hay grandes lazos forjados entre ellos y yo, pero Spike… su vida… su… familia… todo está aquí, en Equestria, todo eso representan los ponies, sobre todo aquellas seis y aun mas Twilight, aquella Alicornio purpura de la que hable antes, todas ellas se irán en su momento, mas sin embargo tú seguirás aquí.

Se bien que lo sabes, lo veo, lo se… y tú ya me has hablado de este dolor que llevas dentro de ti, me has compartido el cómo piensas y piensas en el futuro, en el que será, el que harás, cuando el tiempo y tu propia sangre te obliguen a ver cómo se van, como se van colocando frente a ti lapidas, dejándote solo a ti como único vestigio viviente de sus nombres, sus hazañas, sus risas, sus enseñanzas, su propia existencia, expresándose a través de ti, pero haciéndote sufrir en el proceso.

Al contarme eso me demuestras la gran confianza que tienes hacia mí, el poder compartirme un poco de tu carga, el poder ayudarte a llevar esa pesada carga, me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir que tengo a alguien a mi lado, a una familia.

Siempre me dices que soy fuerte, que me admiras, que quieres ser como lo soy yo, tú, que durante estos 11 años de vida, has debido afrontar esto solo, es demasiado para alguien de tu edad, y aun así, sonríes, aprecias cada minuto de tu vida, atesorando cada instante, cada recuerdo, cada acción… Celestia sabe que no mentiré al decir que no hay dragón más noble que tú, quien al ser criado entre ellos, has logrado escapar de los males que todo dragón posee, y es eso, ¡eso es lo que te hace fuerte!, es lo que te hace más fuerte que yo en todo sentido, más fuerte que cualquiera de nuestra especie, tú que luchas contra un oponente tan fuerte como lo es el mismísimo tiempo.

Viéndote como llevas la pequeña cesta de manzanas, mientras yo cargo la grande, no puedo evitar pensar en una sola cosa.

-Lo digo en serio, ¡eres genial!, espero que cuando crezca me parezca a ti, ¡quiero ser tan fuerte como tu hermano! –me vuelves a decir mientras llevamos el resto de las manzanas al granero, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo solo puedo atinar a voltearme y verte, siempre con esa mirada y esa sonrisa muy tuya, te restriego mi garra sobre tu cabeza de forma afectuosa a la vez que te digo lo siguiente.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho creo ya unas cinco o seis veces en lo que va de esta mañana, a decir verdad estas exagerando, solo basta con verme, no hay mucho músculo en estas garras.

-Pero es que es la verdad, ¿Qué ya se te olvido lo que paso con el Dr. Llagop?.

No puedo evitar quedarme quieto un momento recordando todo ese asunto, al final solo puedo soltar una pequeña y algo incomoda risa -créeme lo recuerdo, todo ese incidente del gusano y los libros, nunca me imagine que pasarán cosas así de raras por aquí, en fin vamos y digámosle a Applejack que nos de esos pays de manzana que nos prometió como paga –te digo mientras nos dirigimos fuera del granero.

-¡Enseguida! -me dices con entusiasmo, una pizca de seriedad y un clásico saludo militar, vaya muchacho.

Tu pequeña presencia al lado mío, siempre ahí, no solo tu sintiéndote feliz de tener mi compañía, sino que yo también de tener la tuya, y siempre sintiendo tu admiración infantil hacia mí.

Pero sabes, al hablar de fuerza, opino todo lo contrario pequeño, porque… soy yo quien de verdad… ¡quiero ser tan fuerte como tú!

Si has llegado hasta aqui, te doy mi mas sincero agradecimiento, pues quiere decir logre cautivar tu atencion por un momento, todo tipo de comentario y critica constructiva se agradece.


End file.
